Tersesat Bersama Len
by Shana Granger
Summary: Rin dan Len ketinggalan bis saat study tour! Mereka mencari cara agar mereka bisa pulang kembali. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan baca fict ini. Mind to RnR? ;3


Tersesat Bersama Len

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

CAUTION: Gaje, Aneh bin gak masuk akal

.

Rin dan Len ketinggalan bis saat study tour! Mereka mencari cara agar mereka bisa pulang kembali. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan baca fict ini

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Telinganya ditutupi oleh sepasang earphone berwarna putih. Mata azurenya terpejam.

Tidur?

Dia tidak tidur, dia hanya terlalu menghayati lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan.

_Last Night Good Night – Hatsune Miku._

Dengan santainya, ia terus bersenandung pelan. Hingga lagu itu berhenti karena ada SMS masuk.

.

.

**From : GumGumi**

**To : RinRin**

**Message: Rin, kau mau ikut study tour besok tak? Kalo iya, bareng ya!**

.

Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan pesan itu. Jari lentiknya beradu dengan tombol-tombol handphonenya

.

**From : RinRin**

**To : GumGumi**

**Message: Iya, aku ikut kok. Oke oke. Aku tidur dulu ya. Oyasuminassai!**

.

.

Dia –Rin— memencet tombol 'Send'. Setelah itu mematikan musiknya, melepas earphonenya, dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

**KRIING…KRIING…KRIING…**

Suara alarm itu, membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya. Seseorang yang dibangunkan itu berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Rin-sama…" ujar seorang maid sambil membungkukan badan. "Silahkan makan dulu…"

"Iya, bibi. Arigatou~" kata Rin sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju lantai bawah.

"Ohayou okaa-san! Otou-san!" sapa Rin kepada orang tuanya.

"Ohayou, Rin. Ayo makan…" tawar okaa-san sambil memberi Rin roti selai jeruk dan segelas susu. Rin memakannya dengan lahap.

"Rin, mungkin nanti okaa-san dan otou-san akan pulang minggu depan. Karena ada pekerjaan di Hokkaido…" ujar otou-san.

Rin yang awalnya berekspresi senang mendadak menjadi sedih dan hanya berkata 'Iya…'

"Rin mandi dulu ya…" kata Rin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dia memakai baju olahraga karena sekarang ada study tour. Tak lupa memakai jaket berwarna orange dan berlengan putih miliknya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah kaca. Menatap pantulan dirinya sembari menyisir rambutnya. Lalu memasangkan 4 buah jepitan kecil di poninya. Tak lupa memakai pita putih berukuran tidak terlalu besar di atas kepalanya.

'Sempurna…' gumamnya.

Ia menggendong tas putih –yang berisi pakaian ganti dan makanan— dan berjalan ke bawah lalu berpamitan kepada orang tuanya.

"Rin-sama, kau keberatan? Sini aku bantu!" tawar supir pribadi mereka.

"Ah, arigatou paman!" kata Rin sambil memberi tasnya. Supir itu memasukan tas Rin ke mobil. Rin masuk ke dalam mobil. Supir itu menyetir mobil ke sekolah.

**DRRRRRT…DRRRRTTT….**

Handphone Rin bergetar tanda ada SMS.

**.**

**.**

**From : GumGumi**

**To : RinRin**

**Message: Rin, kamu udah berangkat belum? Nanti di bis sebangku ya!**

**.**

Dengan cepat Rin membalas pesan singkat itu,

**.**

**From : RinRin**

**To : GumGumi**

**Message: Udah, sip lah**

**.**

Rin memencet tombol 'send' lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke saku jaketnya dan melihat pemandangan indah dari dalam kaca mobil. Beberapa menit berlalu, kini mobil mereka bereada di depan sebuah sekolah bernama 'Vocaloid High School'.

"Rin-sama, kita sudah sampai. Perlu aku bantu ambilkan tasmu?" tawar si supir.

"Tidak usah. Arigatou~" tolak Rin halus.

"Hati-hati ya, Rin-sama!" ujar si supir.

Rin mengangguk sambil menggendong tas punggungnya dan berjalan masuk ke area sekolah.

"Gumi!" panggilnya kepada seseorang yang mempunyai rambut hijau seperti daun. Orang yang ia panggil menoleh ke arahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Rin-chan! Sebentar lagi kita naik ke bis. Sebaiknya kita bersiap. Ayo!" ajak Gumi.

"Ayo!"

Di bis, Rin duduk bersama Gumi di kursi paling depan. Hingga Kiyo-sensei datang,

"Rin, kau harusnya duduk sama Len, Gumi sama Gumo," ujar Kiyo-sensei.

"Yah…si bapak mah. Udah PeWe nih!" bantah Gumi.

"PeWe apaan?"

"Astajim, masa gak tau PeWe? PeWe itu Posisi Wuenak!" kata Gumi sambil facepalm.

"Iye iye. Buru, Len pindah ke tempat Rin. Gumi ke tempat Gumo!" suruh Kiyo-sensei.

"Aku tidak mau!" ujar Rin.

"Rin Kagamine, jika kau menolak, nilaimu akan sensei kurangi!" kata Kiyo-sensei.

Rin hanya bisa pasrah dan berdecak kesal. Len? Terlihat senang sekali. Len berjalan ke bangku Rin sambil membawa tasnya. Gumi pindah ke tempat Gumo.

"Hai Rinny sayang!" sapa Len sembari tersenyum manis yang dapat membuat semua wanita meleleh KECUALI Rin.

"Apa? Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan 'sayang'," tanya Rin rada ketus.

'Galak amat jadi cewe…' gumam Len dalam hati.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan. Semua murid bernyanyi riang. Rin hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan music dari iPodnya.

"Rin, mau biscuit?" tawar Len.

"Tidak usah. Aku belum lapar," tolaknya.

"Rin sayang~" goda Len.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup ya KAGANE LEN! Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut aku 'Rin sayang', aku bukan pacarmu!" balas Rin judes. Rin lalu meminum air di botol mineral yang ia bawa.

"Aku memang bukan pacarmu. Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita nanti," ucap Len membuat Rin tersedak.

"Aku tidak akan sudi!".

Rin mengeraskan volume lagu yang ia setel sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa dengan sedikit kesal. Len hanya terus memperhatikan Rin.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Rin kesal. Len hanya sedikit tertawa.

"Ga ada apa-apa kok," jawab Len sambil tersenyum. Semua murid cewek yang memperhatikan Len langsung pingsan.

"Gumi-chan, kalo udah nyampe bangunin ya," ujar Rin. "Ngantuk nih,"

"Oke-oke,"

Rin pun tertidur pulas. Tanpa ia sadar, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Len. Len hanya tersenyum sedikit dan mengelus rambut honeyblond Rin yang lembut. Len menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Rin.

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Aku mendengar banyak orang yang berkata 'ciee ciee'. Perlahan aku membuka mataku.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ciyee, nona Kagane keheranan!" jawab teman-temanku.

"Hei, margaku KAGAMINE tahu!" kataku.

"Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi RIN KAGANE~" ujar mereka.

Ugh, mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahuku? Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah bahuku dan ternyata Len sedang tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Yak! Bangun kau Kagane Len! Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup!" bentakku kaget dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Len-pun terbangun.

"Kau tsundere ya, Rin hime-chan~" goda Len.

"Aku tidak tsundere tahu! Ingat itu! Satu lagi, jangan panggl aku 'Rin hime-chan' atau 'Rin-chan sayang'. Panggil saja RIN! Satu lagi, berhenti menggodaku. Kau pikir aku akan menyukaimu apa? Aku membencimu, KAGANE LEN! Jangan pernah berharap aku akan menjadi KAGANE RIN!" bentakku panjang lebar. Dia hanya diam saja. Aku kembali duduk di tempat dudukku, disamping Len. Sebenarnya aku tak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Selama perjalanan menuju 'Voca World' Len hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi dingin. Mungkin ia marah padaku. Kurasa tadi aku terlalu keras padanya.

"Em…Len?" sapaku pelan. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Hem?" tanyanya dengan tampang dinginnya. Oh ayolah, aku benci seseorang dengan tatapan dingin.

"A-Ano, ma-maafkan aku. Ta-tadi aku terlalu keras padamu," jawabku sambil menunduk. Dia hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemandangan diluar bis. Argh! Kenapa aku memarahinya? Mungkin karena aku terlalu emosi. Gomenassai, Len.

"Saat jalan-jalan nanti, kalian tetap membawa tas kalian. Untuk alas an keamanaan. Lagi pula tas yang kalian bawa tidak terlalu besar kan?" ujar Kiyo-sensei.

"Iya, sensei!"

Kamipun sampai di Voca World. Disana terdapat banyak wahana sains, wahana permainan, restoran, mall, dan lain-lain. Ini pasti akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan! Aku menghampiri Gumi.

"Gumi-chan! Nanti bareng yuk!" ajakku.

"Oke Rin-chan!"

.

~Skip Time~

.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di Voca World, akhirnya kami akan pulang. Aku berjalan menuju bis dan berpapasan dengan Len. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.

"Hai Len. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu soal tadi. Ya…mungkin aku terlalu kebawa emosi," ucapku. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan hanya diam. "Len?"

Tiba-tiba Len menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Ugh, erat sekali dia memelukku.

"Len, lepaskan. Malu kalo diliat orang lain!" bisikku.

"Tidak akan pernah, Rin-chan!" ucap Len.

"Len! Lepaskan! Nanti kita ketinggalan bis!" ujarku.

"Tidak!"

Oh Tuhan, kalau sampai ketinggalan bis bagaimana ini? Manusia bernama Len ini menyebalkan sekali!

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Sementara itu di bis, semua teman-teman Rin dan Len menyuruh supir bis ini agar menjalankan bisnya.

"Loh? Kok harus ditinggalin? Kasian Rin-san dan Len-san," kata si supir.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka bisa jaga diri kok. Lagian kami hanya ingin mereka berteman. Mungkin lebih dari teman!" ujar Gumi yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Gumo duduk dikursi kemudi dan menyuruh supir itu minggir. Dia menjalankan bis meninggalkan Rin dan Len BERDUA.

"Hei hei! Tunggu kami!" teriak Len sambil mengejar bis itu.

Rin dan Len terus mengejar bis yang 'dibajak' oleh Gumo. Hingga akhirnya mereka—Rin dan Len— kecapean mengejar bis itu.

"Ini gara-gara kau sih! Jika kau tidak memelukku, kita pasti tidak akan ketinggalan bis!" bentak Rin.

"Yeh, katanya mau minta maaf. Kok marah-marah lagi?" tanya Len.

"Terserah! Aku akan mencari terminal bis terdekat!" ujar Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh? Aku ikut!" teriak Len sambil mengejar Rin.

"Rin, aku capek!" kata Len dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Memang kau saja yang capek? Aku juga capek shota boy!" balas Rin.

"Jangan panggil aku shota! By the way, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Len. Rin melihat ke arloji yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 20.00," jawab Rin.

"Hah? Sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk istirahat!" ujar Len.

"Disini mana ada yang menawarkan penginapan murah? Aku hanya membawa uang 200 ribu!" kata Rin.

"Hm…disitu ada hotel!" kata Len sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan bernama 'Hotel Voca'.

"Itu? Hotel? Kecil amat," ujar Rin.

"Biarlah, yang penting kita bisa istirahat. Aku belum makan pula!" kata Len.

"Baiklah…"

Mereka masuk ke dalam hotel itu dan mengurus administrasinya.

"Len, kau bawa uang berapa?" tanya Rin.

"200 ribu juga. Kok sama ya? Kita jodoh mungkin~" jawab Len.

"Dalam situasi seperti ini kau masih bisa bercanda ya," kata Rin.

"Hehehe…"

"Permisi mbak, ada kamar hotel dengan 2 tempat tidur?" tanya Rin.

"Ada, harganya 500 ribu," jawab petugas hotel tersebut.

"Tapi saya hanya punya 400 ribu," kata Rin. "Ada tidak kamar yang hanya 400 ribu?"

"Ada. Tapi satu tempat tidur saja," ujar petugas hotel. Rin hanya kaget tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, ini uangnya," kata Len sambil member uang itu. Petugas itu memberikan kunci kamar.

"Kamar nomor 02 ya," kata petugas hotel. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?"

"Kami murid Vocaloid High School yang tertinggal rombongan saat study tour. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melakukan hal…" jawab Len.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Argh! Sebal sekali hari ini. Ku kira ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Nyatanya? AKu harus terus bersama dengan shota boy ini. Satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Argh! Aku membencimu!

Sekarang kami sudah ada di dalam kamar kami, hanya BERDUA.

"Em, Rin, aku akan membeli makanan dulu. Kau pasti lapar," kata Len. Tangannya memegang uang 100 ribu.

"Ka-Kau masih punya uang 100 ribu? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SAJA?! KALAU KAU BILANG, KITA PASTI BISA MENYEWA YANG 1 KAMAR 2 TEMPAT TIDUR!" bentakku.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya masih ada 300 ribu lagi di kantongku. Tapi, itu untuk membeli makanan dan juga membayar bis untuk pulang ke Tokyo nanti," tutur Len panjang lebar.

"Terserah, aku mau mandi dulu," ujarku. Len keluar dari kamar ini untuk membeli makanan. Argh! I hate you shota boy!

Setelah mandi, aku memakai kaus berwarna orange dan celana legging putih selutut. Aku menyisir rambutku dan memakai pita putih berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan membiarkan poniku berantakan. Aku menyetel televisi dan mencharge handphoneku.

**DRRTTT DRRRTT**

Handphoneku bergetar tanda ada SMS baru. Aku membuka sms itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From : Anonim**

**To : RinRin**

**Message: Selamat menikmati harimu berdua bersama Len ya, NONA KAGANE! =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMS dari siapa ini? SMS gak jelas. Palingan cuman orang iseng. Aku menutup SMS itu dan kembali menonton TV. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dan ternyata…Len. Ia membawa beberapa onigiri dan 2 kotak bento. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Apa? Ini aku bawa makanan. Ayo makan. Kau pasti lapar," tanya Len. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kami makan di lantai, ya disini tidak ada meja makan. Aku makan dengan lahap, karena aku lapar. Padahal biasanya aku agak 'jaim'.

"Rin, cara makanmu itu lucu sekali!" ujar Len.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah?!" tanyaku sedikit ketus.

"Tidak. Ada apa itu di bibirmu?" kata Len. Dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirku. "Ternyata Rinny kalo makan masih belepotan ya~" ujarnya.

Ya…untuk sedetik aku berpikir dia adalah cowok yang baik. Tapi untuk sedetik pula aku berpikir dia cowo yang aneh. Mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini? Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus Rin? Kau menyukaiku?" goda Len.

"Ti-Tidak, siapa yang memperhatikamu," bantahku dengan muka sedikit memerah.

Tiba-tiba Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat…dekat…dan,

"Haha! Rin kau mau saja aku kerjai. Lagian siapa yang mau menciummu? Hahaha," ujar Len sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah, aku capek. Mau tidur," kataku sambil meninggalkan Len. Aku menggosok gigiku dan pergi tidur. Begitupun Len.

"Awas jika kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" kataku. Posisiku membelakangi Len dan Len menghadap ke arahku.

"Rin, boleh minta nomor hape?" tanya Len.

"Yasudah, ambil saja di meja TV bagian bawah," jawabku.

Len mengambil handphoneku dan memasukkan nomornya ke handphoneku, juga memasukkan nomorku ke handphonenya. Setelah itu Len pergi tidur.

~Skip Time~

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui kamar ini. Membangunkanku dari tidur yang nyenyak. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menghadap ke belakangku. Hm…ada sesuatu yang beraroma pisang, bertekstur lembut tapi ini sepertinya rambut. Apa kaa-san dan tou-san membelikan boneka baru yang seukuran denganku? Aku meraba wajahnya. Sama-samar aku melihat dua bola mata berwarna biru azure yang membuka perlahan.

"Ohayou, Rin sayang~" ujar benda itu. Apa bonekanya bisa bicara? Aku membuka mataku lebih lebar dan ternyata itu bukan boneka itu…Len.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" kataku.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa mengelus rambutku? Kau menyukaiku ya? Sudah kuduga…" kata Len kepedean.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak. Kecuali jika kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagane," jawabnya. Aku melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"Baka!" umpatku. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat wallpapernya adalah foto Len. Bukannya kemarin-kemarin wallpaper handphoneku adalah fotoku sendiri? Ada satu pesan baru, mungkin dari Gumi. Aku membuka pesan itu.

**.**

**.**

**From : Len sayang**

**To : RinRin**

**Message: Hai sayang~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya mengangkat alis dan menatap 'kau-menyebalkan-sekali' kepada Len. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau pasti yang mengutak-atik handphoneku ya?!" ujarku dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingiku.

"Kok tahu?"

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau mengutak-atik handphoneku?!" kataku. Dia mulai menjelaskannya.

* * *

#Flashback# (Len PoV)

* * *

"Rin, boleh minta nomor hape?" tanyaku.

"Yasudah, ambil saja di meja TV bagian bawah," jawab Rin.

Aku mengambil handphone Rin yang berada di bagian bawah meja TV. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan memasukkan nomornya, lalu aku memasukkan nomorku ka handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ideku untuk menjahilinya. Aku mengubah nama kontakku di handphonenya menjadi 'Len Sayang'. Setelah itu, aku mengambil foto diriku di handphone Rin dan…menjadikannya wallpaper.

Aku kembali pergi tidur.

* * *

#Flashback End# (Len PoV)

* * *

"Jadi begitu," kata Rin. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Jangan utak-atik handphoneku lagi!" tambahnya. Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil handphone Rin.

'Jika dia membenciku, kenapa dia tidak mengganti wallpapernya dan nama kontakku di handphonenya? Dasar cewek aneh…' gumamku dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu. Ternyata ada petugas hotel yang membawakan sarapan.

"Permisi, ini sarapan anda," kata petugas itu sambil memberikan 2 kotak bento.

"Ah, Arigatou~" ujarku.

"Douittamashite," kata petugas itu. Petugas itu pun pergi.

Rin pun selesai mandi. Sekarang dia memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan gambar jeruk dan celana jeans.

"Ayo cepat mandi! Supaya bisa lebih cepet nyampe di Tokyo!" suruhnya.

"Iya iya," kataku.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai kaus berwarna kuning dan celana jeans. Aku berjalan menghampiri Rin yang sudah memakan makanannya.

"Rin, kalau kau benci padaku, mengapa kau tidak mengganti wallpapermu?" tanyaku.

"Aku belum sempat," jawabnya. "Aku ingin pulang. Aku takut jika hanya sendirian disini!" tambahnya.

"Sendirian? Kau anggap aku hantu ya?" kataku.

"Hehehe gomen Len," ujarnya. "Aku rindu rumahku. Tapi untuk 1 minggu ini kaa-san dan tou-san tidak ada di rumah," sambungnya.

"Memangnya mereka kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka ada pekerjaan diluar negeri. Aku rindu mereka," jawabnya. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari matanya yang indah itu.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis," kataku sambil menepuk punggungnya dan memeluknya.

"Len, ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Perumahan Crypton blok B nomor 2. Kau?" jawabku.

"Sama denganmu, tapi aku di blok A," kata Rin. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghabiskan makananku.

"Rin, ayo berangkat sekarang!" ajakku.

"Ayo!" ujarnya semangat. Ia telah memakai jaketnya. Aku pun telah memakai jaketku. Kami segera check-out.

"Mau tanya, disini ada terminal bis ga?" tanyaku.

"Ada. Jaraknya sekitar 20 kilometer. Kalian bisa naik taksi untuk kesana," ujar petugas hotel.

"Yasudah, Arigatou," kataku.

Aku dan Rin berjalan keluar hotel dan menunggu taksi yang lewat. Mungkin sekitar 5 menit kami menunggu.

"Pak, terminal?" tanya Rin.

"Iya," jawab supir itu. Kami masuk ke taksi itu. Rin terus memainkan handphonenya. Mengapa dia tidak mengganti wallpapernya ya? Sepertinya dia agak menyukaiku. Ia terus saja sibuk dengan handphonenya. Entah sedang SMS-an atau apa. "Apa liat-liat handphoneku?" tanya Rin ketus. "Mau kepo ya?"

"Enggak. Jih pede," jawabku. Rin kembali memainkan handphonenya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Imut? Sangat. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di terminal bis. Setelah turun dan membayar taksi, kami mencari bis yang menuju Tokyo. Setelah menemukan bisnya, kami naik ke bis itu. Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian, bis itu mulai berjalan. Rin dan aku sama-sama diam. Hingga aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Um…Rin, ada sesuatu yang mau aku omongin," kataku.

"Apa? Katakan saja," ujarnya. Aku mengenggam tangannya. Ia tampak terkejut dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Umm…aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Rin," kataku.

"Ka-Kau hanya berbohong kan? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Rin.

(Rin PoV)

"Ka-Kau hanya berbohong kan? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong tahu! Jika aku berbohong, mengapa setiap aku bertemu denganmu, jantungku berdegup kencang?" jelas Len. Dia memegang tanganku dan menempelkannya di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang sangat kencang. "Kau tahu kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?" tambahnya.

"Ti-Tidak," jawabku berbohong.

"Waktu itu-"

* * *

#Flashback On#(Normal PoV)

* * *

Saat itu, Len sedang dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya. Ya…maklum saja, Len itu murid paling popular di sekolahnya. Sudah tampan, pintar, tajir, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung (?). Oke ini OOT. Back to story,

Len sedang dikejar-kejar oleh fans ceweknya. Tiba-tiba…

**BRUKKK**

Len menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa buku dari perpustakaan.

"Go-Gomenassai!" ujar Len.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kalo jalan pake mata!" kata orang yang ditabrak Len yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Rin.

'Galak amat ni cewek…' gumam Len dalam hati. 'Tapi dia cantik amat,'.

"Apa liat-liat?!" ujar Rin. Len langsung cabut karena mendengar teriakkan fansnya semakin dekat.

Esok harinya, Len memberanikan diri pergi ke kelas Rin. Ya…sebenarnya untuk bertemu Gumo. Tapi karena kunjungan itu, semua murid cewek di kelas teriak-teriak heboh kecuali seseorang yang sedang membaca buku bernama Rin. Ia hanya berdecak kesal dengan suara bising itu.

"Berisik amat sumpah," gumam Rin. Ia memasang headsetnya dan memutar lagu dengan volume tinggi. Rin membenci Len karena menurutnya Len adalah 'penganggu'. Tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit menyukai Len lho! Lama-kelamaan Len sering berkunjung ke kelas Rin, makin sering pun mereka bertengkar. Hal itu membuat teman-teman sekelas Rin dan Len ingin men'comblang'kan mereka.

* * *

#Flashback OFF#(Back to Rin PoV)

* * *

"Ya, aku ingat itu. Jujur setiap ada kau, suasananya jadi hancur. Hahaha," ucapku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha. Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya Len.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

Len hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lagi. Sontak aku menutup mata. Hawanya terasa panas. Dekat…dekat…sangat dekat dan,

.

.

.

"Asinan asinan. Tahu tahu,"

Ah, selamat. Untungnya ada suara pedagang asongan yang menjajakan makanan itu. Akhirnya Len menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan memasang headset untuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-ku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga, tanda sore telah tiba. Rasanya lama sekali perjalanannya. Aku melihat arlojiku,

Pukul 18.00

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Dipikiranku hanya ada pulang pulang dan pulang. Aku menoleh ke arah Len. Ah, dia sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Jujur saja, saat ini Len terlihat seperti…pangeran. Dengan isengnya aku mencolek pipi Len dengan jariku. Dia pun terbangun dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku Udaranya terasa dingin sekali. Padahal aku sudah memakai jaket. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

"Kau kedinginan, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Iya," jawabku. Dia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan jaketnya padaku. "Eh? Tidak usah Len. Nanti kau malah sakit,"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pakai saja jaket itu,"

Rasanya hangat sekali. Tapi jaket Len ini bau pisang. Biarlah yang penting gak kedinginan. Len tertidur kembali, sepertinya dia memang kecapean. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di terminal bus di Tokyo. Setelah Len bangun, kami mencari taksi. Kamipun naik ke taksi menuju sekolah.

"Len, kenapa gak langsung ke rumah?" tanyaku.

"Nanti nasib mobilku bagaimana?" jawabnya.

"Hehehe…" kataku. "Eh iya, ini jaketmu aku kembalikan. Sekarang'kan tidak terlalu dingin," sambungku. Aku melepas jaket Len yang ku pakai dan memberikannya pada Len.

Rasanya aku ngantuk sekali. Tidur bentar paling 5 menit gak apa-apa kali ya?

* * *

(Len PoV)

* * *

Tiba-tiba Rin tertidur di taksi ini. Wajahnya Nampak sangat cantik. Kini sepasang mata azure itu sedang tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di sekolah. Setelah membayar taksi, aku menemukan mobilku.

"Rin, ayo naik. Biar aku antar pulang. Rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh kan," tawarku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik transportasi umum atau jalan kaki," tolaknya halus sambil berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Hei, tidak baik jika anak perempuan pulang sendirian di malam hari. Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu bagaimana?" kataku sambil memegang tangan Rin.

"Ba-baiklah," ujarnya. Dia duduk di depan, di sampingku. Tas kami diletakkan di jok belakang. "Len! Jalanankan sepi mengapa kau tidak mau ngebut?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu, Rinny~" jawabku.

"Kau umur berapa tahun? Kau sudah memunyai SIM? STNK?!" tanya Rin.

"Umuri 12 tahun sudah punya SIM dan STNK," jawabku sambil terus menyetir.

"12 tahun? Kau gila ya?!" ujar Rin.

"12 ditambah 5," kataku.

"17 tahun?" ucapnya.

"Iya. Kau kira aku semuda itu," balasku. "Rin, soal tadi aku 'menembaku' tidak harus kau jawab sekarang… " tambahku. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan dengan malu-malu.

"Len, aku lapar," katanya.

"Baiklah. Kita berhenti dulu di restoran itu," kataku. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan sebuah restoran bernama 'Crypton Resto'. Aku dan Rin turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke restoran itu dan duduk di bangku dengan meja nomor 2. Seorang waiter datang menghampiri kami.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya waiter itu sembari memberikan buku menu. Aku dan Rin membaca buku menu itu.

"Pesan apa saja yang kau mau, jangan merasa canggung," gumamku. Rin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin steak sapi dan jus jeruk panas," kata Rin.

"Aku juga. Tapi minumannya aku ingin jus pisang saja," ujarku.

"Jadi 2 steak sapi, 1 jus jeruk panas, dan 1 jus pisang. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," kata waiter itu. Ia memberikan 2 gelas air putih kepada kami lalu mengambil kembali buku menunya dan pergi menuju dapur. Sambil menunggu, kami mengobrol sedikit.

"Hei Rin, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti boleh aku bertemu orang tuamu? Hehehe maklum, calon mantu," tanyaku. Rin yang sedang minum segelas air otomatis tersedak. "Go-gomen, Rin,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Orang tuaku ada di Hokkaido, mengurus bisnis. Kalau kau?" tanyanya.

"Kaa-san sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya tinggal bersama tou-san. Tou-san juga sering kerja keluar kota. Jadi terkadang aku tinggal sendiri," jawabku sambil menunduk. Jika mengingat kaa-san, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Eh? Go-gomen jika pertanyaanku membuatmu bersedih," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Rin," kataku sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Ish…kau ini," kata Rin sambil sedikit tertawa dan merapihkan kembali rambutnya. Lalu seorang waiter pun datang.

"Pesanan anda sudah siap. Selamat makan!" ujar waiter itu sembari menaruh 2 piring steak, segelas jus jeruk panas, segelas jus pisang. Waiter itu pun pergi. Mungkin saking laparnya, Rin memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Padahal biasanya dia agak jaim gitu.

"Rin, pelan-pelan kalau makan, nanti tersedak lagi lho," kataku.

"Bwiarwin. Akwu swedwang lwapar,"(Biarin. Aku sedang lapar) katanya. "Aduh, lidahku tergigit!" rengeknya tiba-tiba.

"Makanya Rin, kalo makan pelan-pelan," ujarku.

"Iya-iya,". Aku memotong kecil daging steak itu dan menancapkan (?) garpu ke potongan daging itu.

"Rin, ini. Buka mulutmu!" suruhku. Rin membuka mulutnya. Aku menyuapinya. "Terima kasih, Len-kun!". Tunggu, dia memanggilku 'Len-kun'?

"Eh? Dou-itta Rin-chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan, seorang waiter datang menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, tagihannya," kata waiter itu sambil member selembar kertas. Semua totalnya 50.000. Aku mengambil uang di saku celanaku dan memberikannya kepada waiter itu. Waiter itu pun pergi.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" ajakku. Dia mengangguk dan kami berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Rin, rasanya sepi sekali. Rin terus melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela.

"Rin, kau kedinginan tidak?" tanyaku.

"Gak, kepanasan. Ya kedinginan lah!" jawabnya. Aku mematikan AC mobil ini.

"Sekarang udah gak kedinginan kan?" tanyaku.

"Masih. Mungkin karena udaranya memang dingin," jawabnya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau membenci udara dingin ya, nona Kagane~" kataku.

"Hee! Sudah ku bilang, margaku KAGAMINE, KA-GA-MINE!" balasnya. Ia mengembungkan pipinya. Imut? Sangat. Aku hanya terkikik. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah rumah ber-cat orange nan megah, rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Rin.

"Rin, kita sudah sampai," ujarku.

"…"

"Rin?"

"…"

"Kau sedang tidur ternyata…"

Ya…sekarang Rin sedang tertidur. Tampaknya dia sangat kecapekan. Aku mengelus pipinya. Tiba-tiba seorang maid keluar dari rumah itu.

"Akhirnya Kagamine-sama pulang juga," kata maid itu. "Biar saya ambilkan tas milik Kagamine-sama," tawarnya.

"Iya. Tas-nya ada di belakang. Arigatou bibi," kataku. Maid itu mengambil tas Rin. Aku keluar dari mobil ini dan membuka pintu mobil tempat Rin duduk lalu menggendong Rin ala 'bridal style'. "Bi, kamar Rin dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di lantai dua. Nanti ada pintu warna putih yang ada tulisan 'Rin Kagamine'. Biar bibi yang membawakan tasnya," jawab maid itu. Aku membawa Rin sampai ke kamarnya. Kamar Rin lumayan besar. Terdapat tempat tidur berukuran queen size dengan seprai berwarna orange, televisi, lemari, dan meja belajar. Aku menaruh Rin di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ada disitu.

"Oyasuminasai, Rin-chan. Suki daisuki," gumamku sambil mengelus rambut honeyblondnya yang lembut lalu mengecup keningnya. Aku melepas jaketku dan menaruhnya di atas selimut Rin. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Rin.

"Terima kasih em…" kata maid itu.

"Len Kagane,"

"Terima kasih, Kagane-sama karena telah mengantar Rin kesini. Anda mau minum teh dulu?" tawar maid itu.

"Tidak usah bi. Nanti katakan pada Rin bahwa aku yang membawanya kesini. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa bi," kataku. Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah Rin dan masuk ke mobilku dan menuju rumahku.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Seorang gadis bernama Rin Kagamine itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan memijat kepalanya. Ia menemukan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning di atas selimutnya.

"Ini 'kan jaket Len. Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Kagamine-sama. Kemarin Kagane-sama mengantarmu pulang kesini," kata seorang maid.

"Kagane? Len?"

"Iya,"

Rin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, untuk mandi tentunya. Setelah itu, iya memasukkan jaket Len ke dalam tasnya dan menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan, ia mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan lalu naik ke mobilnya dan di antar seorang supir ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, Rin terus melamun dan terkadang menatap layar handphonenya. Ternyata gini-gini juga, Rin merindukan sosok Len lho~. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin tiba di sekolahnya. Setelah keluar dari mobil, di berjalan menuju kelasnya dan menyapa temannya, Gumi.

"Ohayou, Gumi-chan~" sapanya.

"Ohayou Rin. Eh iya, kemarin bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sahabatnya yang bernama Gumi itu.

"Baik kok," jawab Rin.

"Syukurlah. Kalau tidak ada Len mungkin kau sudah terjebak disana," ujar Gumi.

"Ya…bahkan mungkin aku sudah mati kelaparan," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

'Tumben, biasanya kalo ada sangkut paut sama Len dia pas langsung bersikap dingin…' gumam Gumi dalam hati. 'Apa Rin menyukai Len ya?'

"Eh iya, gum entar istirahat temenin gue ke kelasnya Len ya. Gue mau ngembaliin jaketnya. Lu mau kan?" tanya Rin.

"Yoi, tenang aja Rin! Kita 'kan sahabat!" jawab Gumi. 'Yes! Rencana gue berhasil!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kiyo-sensei datang ke kelas untuk mengajar pastinya. Selama pelajaran, Rin hanya melamun. Sesekali dia melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela kelas.

'SMS Len gak ya?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil melihat wallpaper handphonenya. 'SMS aja deh,'

.

.

.

**From : RinRin**

**To : LenLen**

**Message: Hai Len. Kau sedang apa? Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarkanku ke rumah.**

.

.

.

Rin mengklik tombol 'send'. Sudah beberapa menit setelah itu, Len tidak membalasnya.

"Ehm, Kagamine Rin, kurasa kau melupakan tata tertib sekolah yaitu 'Dilarang melamun saat pelajaran'," ujar Kiyo-sensei mengagetkan Rin.

"I-Iya, sensei. Gomen nee," kata Rin.

"_Pasti lagi ngelamunin Len tuh~"_

"_Ciyeee pasangan baru~"_

"_Ciyee Rin udah pacaran sama Len. PeJe atuh~"_

Dan…itulah reaksi dari murid-murid lain di kelas Rin.

"Eh? Hei hei aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kami hanya teman!" bantah Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Ciyee mukanya merah. Temen apa temen?" goda murid lain.

"TEMEN!" bantah Rin dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Eh sudah-sudah. Ayo lanjutkan lagi belajarnya!" sela Kiyo-sensei. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Rin terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja kelas dengan pulpen-nya, tak mempedulikan apa yang Kiyo-sensei bicarakan.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Akhirnya, bel tanda istirahat yang ditunggu murid-murid pun dibunyikan. Rin memasukkan bukunya ke loker yang ada di bawah meja dan mengambil jaket Len.

"Gumi, anterin gue ya!" pinta Rin.

"Oke!" ucap Gumi setuju. Rin dan Gumi menuju kelas Len.

"Um…permisi, Len nya ada?" tanya Rin kepada seorang teman Len.

"Gak tau, mungkin ada di kantin," jawab orang itu. Rin dan Gumi hanya ber-OH-ria.

.

~Skip Time~

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Rin sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu menggendong tasnya sedangkan tangannya memegang jaket Len.

"Rin, gomen aku tidak bisa menemanimu mengembalikan jaket itu, aku ada urusan lain. Gomen nee~" kata Gumi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok Gumi," ujar Rin maklum. "Aku duluan ya, Gum. Jaa nee~" tambahnya.

Rin berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, namun ia tidak melihat seseorang bernama Len yang ia cari. Dan…akhirnya ia menemukan Len ditengah lapangan sekolah. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Rin berlari menghampiri Len.

"Hai Len! A-Ano aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaketmu ini," sapa Rin sambil menyerahkan jaket milik Len kepada pemiliknya.

"Arigatou," balas Len dingin.

"Eh iya, makasih banyak ya untuk kemarin. Kalau gak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati kelaparan dan kedinginan. Hehehe, itu saja yang ingin kuucapkan. Jaa nee~" ucap Rin panjang lebar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Len. Dan…Rin merasa ada yang memegang tangannya erat. Rin menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata itu Len.

**GYUT**

Len menarik Rin ke dalam pelukkannya yang erat. Rin hanya bisa diam tanpa membalasnya. Dan adegan itu menjadi tontonan bagi semua murid.

"L-Len? Lepaskan, malu dilihat orang," bisik Rin.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasmu karena aku mencintaimu, Kagamine Rin," ujar Len sambil mengelus rambut Rin tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Jadi…maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Mata Rin –dan semua murid—membulat dengan sempurna setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Len. Len melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Jika kau membalas pelukan ini, berarti kau menerimaku. Jika kau memaksaku melepasnya, berarti kau menolakku,"

Rin bingung harus bagaimana. Ia hanya diam selama 1 menit dan akhirnya…Rin membalas pelukan Len.

"_Ciyeee yang baru jadian! PeJe atuh!"_

"_Berita panas berita panas!"_

"_Kyaaa~~~ mereka cocok sekali!"_

Itulah tanggapan para murid-murid lain. Len pun melepas pelukannya.

"Mau ku antar pulang, hime-chan?" tawar Len.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan panggil aku 'hime-chan', aku bukan putri tahu!" kata Rin.

"Kau memang bukan putrid, tapi kau ratu di hatiku~" ujar Len lalu menggendong Rin ala bridal style.

"Turunkan aku bodoh!" bentak Rin.

"Tidak akan, Rin hime-chan!" balas Len.

.

~sementara itu di kantin~

.

"Uyeahhh! Rin dan Len resmi berpacaran!" teriak Gumi senang.

"Yeah! Usaha kita semua tidak sia-sia!" balas Gumo.

Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, saat ini kantin dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari kelas Rin dan Len termasuk Kiyo-sensei. Mengapa? Mereka sudah membuat perjanjian, jika Rin dan Len berpacaran, Gumi dan Gumo akan mentraktir semua murid di kelas Len dan Rin. Ya…soal penyebab Rin dan Len ketinggalan bis, itupun rencana mereka.

"Oke, jadi kalian mau makan apa?!" tanya Gumi dan Gumo.

"_Es krim!"_

"_Terong!"_

"_Sup negi!"_

"_Roti!"_

"_Apel!"_

Itulah jawaban mereka semua. Kalau disebutin satu-satu kepanjangan entar.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author: Akhirnya, fict ini selesai juga *elap keringat di kening*. Gomen kalau gaje, banyak typo, atau apalah.

Akhir kata, Review please XD


End file.
